User talk:PuffleXTREME/Archive 3
Rollback! Thank You for addeing me Request for Rollback i really also love new icon i have made a new for 162 ok from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 11:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Chat Lest`s Continue Chatting from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 16:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Judging Is the Auditions ending now? or is it too early? Why? Hurricane Cardozo2 17:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Block question Hi, We have been contacted by Hurricane News regarding the block placed on the last IP used by his account: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList?ip=%2371. We don't generally get involved in local blocks buut since this account was not disabled, this user is now unable to contact you on their own. They would like the IP block lifted, but we leave that in your hands. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 00:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Ship Can be Rollback on This account My Hurrricane News Account i`m no longer using so can i be rollback,Chat Moderator,patroller and Blog Police Agian? Hurricane Douglas (talk) 01:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) i`m Back I`m Back i will no longer be Hurricane Douglas unless this happen again can i be chat moderator blog police patroller and moderator again from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 13:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sticking Hurricane News i`m going to stick with this account can can i have my Request for Rollbackship Back? From Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 13:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Un Kick me from Chat Un Kick me from chat i won`t say any thing inepropeit from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 23:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Un Kick me from Chat Please just un kick me from i didnt do anything bad from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 23:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Puffle Un Kick me Pleasw Un Kick me from Chat from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 00:03, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Join me on chat Puffle join me Rara,Odile (if possible), SpcardozoComesBack and Marcus on chat staring 7:00 I'm also going to tell the users listed above to come on chat and also help me with from your homie Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 11:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Wazzup? Just wanted to say HI! ~~[[User:Anon13281|'Anon']][[User_talk:Anon13281|'13281']] 15:53, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Your call on this edit... Hi, Puffle! This is Andy. I was scrolling through the recent wiki activity not too long ago, seeing the changes made here, when I came upon this. I initially thought about undoing this edit, but here is why I have been reluctant to do so. If you couldn't tell, that article is property of AnnaKendrick47, who is blocked. Since Xtyphoon barged in and basically removed the content, he thus edited without permission, and this is against our Wiki policies. However, Anna did copy that content from Xtyphoon's Choi-wan article. Moreover, I think that is why he did what he did, and I also believe that was the right action. What do you think the appropriate response should be? Should we give Xtyphoon a warning? Or should we let this go? I am leaning for the latter scenario, but I just wanted to hear your opinion on this. P.S. I still think you should give Xtyphoon a well-overdue warning for a different reason - conduct. Here's my evidence: A.) "We dont effin care and stop bothering other users! It is an alternate reality not yours shut up. I swear so that I can clearly emphasize the point!" -Xtyphooncyclonex, March 8, and B.) "BTW, worldsstrongestcyclone, I edited those edits that the idiotic and illogical twit AK47 made." -Xtyphooncyclonex, March 8. I would do all this myself, but apparently, I am not an admin here anymore. Please reply as soon as you can! Thanks! AndrewTalk To Me 14:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC)